Como arruinar Naruto: Paso 1 Volver a nacer
by Belladonna Dixon
Summary: Renacer en el Narutoverse no es tan divertido como pensé que seria, ahora debo decidir si involucrarme y hacer que las cosas pasen como se suponía que ocurrieran o salir corriendo. Creo que la segunda opción sigue siendo mas tentadora. Después de todo, solo soy un Oc mitad Uchiha mitad Uzumaki que no debería estar aquí. El canon no pudo camiar tanto ¿Verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Esta es mi primera historia, así que probablemente es un asco, pero así inicia todo el mundo no? Kira es bisexual, pero prefiere más las curvas femeninas por si no te gusta no leas o leelo y crítica lo escrito para poder mejorar mi historia, no va a haber descripciones de pelas por ahora ya que es la presentación de personajes y como cambiaron algunas cosas del canon con la existencia de Kira, y tengo que practicar en narrar pelas, tengo problemas con expresar en palabras lo que imagino en mi cabeza, si alguien me da una mano en la historia se apreciaría. Si hay errores por ahí, disculpen que no hago borradores de la histora solo escribo lo que viene en el momento :) bueno inicia... NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SOLO SOY DUEÑA DE MIS OC Y LA TRAMA! /**

 **PROLOGO…**

Mierda... Mierda... Mierda! Como demonios no note esto antes? Quiero decir, por favor mi madre tiene el cabello rojo obscuro y ojos púrpura y padre el cabello negro y ojos negros y esta de mal humor todo el tiempo! (o al menos cuando está en casa)

Maldicion, el puto logo del clan Uchiha esta en la maldita pared! Carajo! Soy un puto Uchiha... Un puto Uchiha y mitad Uzumaki! Pero que mierda! Por que no pude ser Nara? O un Inozuka? Joder habría sido feliz estando relacionada con Anko! Pero no! Tenia que ser la hija bastarda de un uchiha que pasa a ser el hermano mayor de Fugaku. Por lo tanto mi padre es es el Actual jefe del clan Uchiha! Ni siquiera se si mi padre existía en el canon y muriera en alguna parte de la historia (jamás termine de ver naruto... Maldito relleno) así que como Fugaku es jefe del clan en los capítulos que vi supongo que estoy en el tiempo de la tercera guerra mundial shinobi... Yupi! (estoy tan muerta).

En fin cuando cumplí 2 años por fin puede ver mi rostro. Tengo el típico cabello negro uchiha pero el mio es más genial, con la luz le da un aspecto rojo obscuro y es lacio lo que me encanta! me había matado tener el maldito cabello en picos como Sasuke. Mis ojos son azules... Se que mis padres se preguntan se donde carajos salio el azul, pero yo se de donde vienen, es el mismo azul que tenía en mi vida anterior. Me veo como un Itachi Uchiha solo que mujer y sin las marcas en la cara. Planeo evitar konoha lo más que pueda y aprender todo lo que pueda hasta que ya no pueda seguir evitando a todos los del canon, digo que tan difícil pude ser, vivimos a las afueras del pueblo y nadie sabe de nosotras. Por nada del mundo quiero estar involucrados en la guerra, lo siento Obito, me gusta mi vida demasiado para arriesgarme por ti y kakashi es un idiota en esta época así que nop, vas a segur siendo muriendo siendo puré Uchiha por salvar a bakashi. Madre empezó a enseñarme sobre nuestro clan, aun no aprendo a hacer sellos, por razones obvias, quiero decir, quien le da a una niña de 2 años una arma potencial? Pero madre exagera no es como si fura a darle sellos explosivos a padre para que accidentalmente muriera... No lo haría... Al menos no toda vía.

Mi nombre es Kira, Kira Uzumaki y tengo 2 años casi 3. Pero mentalmente tengo 17 años y esta es mi segunda vida. Esta es mi historia. La historia de como una simple vida que no debería existir jodió todo el narutoverse sin siquiera notarlo.

/


	2. Chapter 2

**NA/Insisto si hay errores por ahí lo lamento, a cualquiera le pasa!**

 **Naruto no me pertenece solo la trama y mis Oc**

/000/0000)/0000/)/

 **Antes...**

Morir no es la gran cosa. Vivir una vida que supiste que jamás fue para ti es más difícil, día a día se hace más difícil, siempre preguntando ¿Y si hubiera sido diferente? ¿Como habría sido si...? Sueñas despierta la mayor parte del día y olvidas disfrutar tu vida, tienes 17 y te cuestionas tu existencia, ¿Por qué sigues viviendo? No, no estas deprimida o esas mierdas, no eres suicida pero tampoco saltas de alegría por estar viva, simplemente no te importa un carajo.

Tenias amigos pero dejaste de hablarles por que sabias que un día se irían. Irónico los alejaste por que sabias que se irían, talvez si no lo hubieras echo no moriría sola.

Tus padres, jamás te llevaste bien ni mal con ellos, tu hermano, nunca hablabas con el a menos que sea necesario, tu familia son solo las personas con quien vivías. Que no sabían nada de ti, como que eras bisexual. O que sabias desde los 6 años que las mujeres te gustaban más, en fin ya no importa, estas muriendo y es tan aburrido! Es como intentar quedarte dormido cundo tienes insomnio, cuando crees que ya estas cayendo vuelves a abrir los ojos. Jamás me pico una abeja, nunca me rompí un hueso, joder sigo siendo virgen. Jamás saber que se siente besar a una chica, nunca sabre que se siente enamorarse, salí con chicos solo porque no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie, siempre fui del tipo de persona que quería complacerlo a todos, por que me importaba que pensaran de mi aun que no lo dijera.

Volviendo a mi muerte, una simple entrevista de trabajo a la que no llegare, después de 10 minutos de subir al autobús un idiota intento robarlo a punta de pistola, le dijo al conductor que siguiera conduciendo y que no se detuviera mientras el robaba a los pasajeros. Otro idiota intento hacerse el héroe y termino en una bala pérdida en la cabeza del conductor después de pasare un alto y ocasionando una jodida colisión en la autopista.

Ahora se que se siente un hueso roto ya que creo que me rompí más de uno, el piquete de una abeja multiplicado por 100 supongo que se asemeja a el dolor de la barra de metal que me atravesó el abdomen... Fantástico... Ahora solo moriré virgen! Si no me estuviera ahogando con mi sangre le pediría a la chica bonita a mi lado si podría besarla para tachar algo más en la lista. Y por fin todo se volvió negro... No hay flashback de toda tu vida ante tus ojos, todas esas mierdas de alguna revelación antes de la muerte no existen. Solo esta un sentimiento de aceptación, soledad, mucho frió y la obscuridad.

 **Renacer...**

Volver a nacer no es divertido, es una suerte de que los bebés "normales" no recuerden algo tan traumatico. Malditos afortunados! No me avergüenza decir que llore durante una hora, creo que lo que acabo de experimentar lo a merita y si no me creen intenten renacer y salir de su madre con plena conciencia de que demonios esta pasando y si ustedes no tienen una pequeña crisis entonces déjame decirte ¡Eres un bicho raro! Y yo era extraña en mi antigua vida, pero no tanto! Alguien me me envolvió en una manta color rosa. Odio el rosa! Soy una niña otra vez! Maldición! Aclarando no tengo nada contar las chicas, por si no leyeron ahí arriba me gustan mucho, peor tener que soportar de nuevo dolores cada puto mes los próximos 40 años no me gusta. Si eres un tipo y estas leyendo esto déjame decirte mi amigo... ERES UN MALDITO AFORTUNADO!

El o ella, estoy segura de que es un ella por sus rasgos delicados aun que su cabello rubio corto me confunde supongo que es el doctor, que para mi no se ve como un doctor (bueno, al menos con mi super fantástica vista de bebé no lo parece) me entrego a una mujer que estoy casi segura que tiene el cabello rojo que supongo que es mi nueva madre. Hola mamá! Prometo ser una buena hija, pero por favor alimentarme con un biberón! No quiero mas traumas que me hagan querer ser hetero!

-Hola mi pequeña, yo soy tu madre y estoy feliz de que por fin estés aquí mi pequeña Kira.

Wow la voz de mi madre es muy bonita y calmante. Ni idea de que dijo lo único que entendí fue "Kira" que supongo que es mi nombre. Ha! Yo soy Kira! Pediré un perrito y lo llamaré L! Jajaja No soy otaku! vi pocos animes, Death Note, Fairy Tale, Naruto entre otros pero no a grado de ir a convenciones o hacer cosplay, solo quería aclarar el asunto!

-Es una lástima que tu padre no esté aquí para verte, peor lo conocerás pronto.

Eh, que demonios, todo se está poniendo obscu... Y me quede dormida, poco sabia que si hubiera resistido más y escuchado lo siguiente me habría dado cuenta antes de la mierda de mundo en la que había nacido.

Kaede Uzumaki observó como su hija se quedó dormida, su primera hija, su única hija, por una lesión en batalla Kira nació antes de tiempo y ya no podrá tener hijos. En ese mismo momento en que sus ojos se cerraron prometió que siempre protegería a su hija, incluso si eso significaba su muerte.

 **-Ella es muy bonita Kaede, algo que comparar con su hermosa madre**.- Un hombre con cabello rubio dijo

 **-Lo se, es hermosa. Me gustaría él estuviera aquí**.- Kaede dijo con una expresión triste en el rostro.

El rostro del hombre se ensombrecio

 **-Pero él no esta aquí! Nunca está cuando lo necesitas!**

 **-Es por que no puede, tiene responsabilidades con su clan, pero en unos años él ya no...** \- El hombre no la dejo terminar

 **-No, sigas! Esto ah sido así desde que lo consiste! Solo aparece cuando quiere! Se perdió el nacimiento de su propia hija! Su primogénita!**

 **-Basta! El es el padre de mi hija! Y mi esposo, aunque nadie lo sepa, se que él estaría aquí si pudiera! Pero la vida no es así, él tiene que hacerse cargo de su clan y porque lo amo lo esperare!**

 **-Pero no tiene que ser así! Si me dejarás, si me aceptas yo les daría todo! Tu y Kira seríani familia! No tendrían que vivir fuera de la aldea! No tendrían que esconderse! Por favor Kaede dejame estar contigo, yo te am...** \- Kaede no lo dejo terminar

 **-No, te amo como un hermano, lo siento pero no podemos estar juntos, no así**

 **-Yo te podría enseñar a amarme, solo dame una oportunidad!**

 **-Lo siento Minato pero no puedo.**

Minato suspiro y miró al suelo y salió de la habitación

 **-Perdóname Minato, te amo pero no puedo estar contigo, ahora no, él jamás va a dejarme ir**.- Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Kaede.-Al menos te tendré a ti mi pequeña Kira, no dejare que el te lastime mi pequeña ángel.

Primeros meses

Bien lo diré ahora, renacer es un asco! Por que no pude renacer en el cuerpo de alguien mayor por lo menos 5 años por dios! Al menos podría moverme libremente. Bueno con toda la libertad que un mocoso de 5 años pude tener.

Ser un bebé apesta, solo duermes, comes y... Sip mierda! Me saltar varios meses de mi nueva vida ya que son un poco vergonzosos y bueno no hay nada interesante que hiciera así que no importa.

Cuando ya pasaron meses o al menos eso creo, aun no entendía ni mierda de lo que hablaban pero poco a poco se empieza a aclarar y comprendo un poco, al parecer renací en una familia japonés! Ha podré ver anime las 24/7! No soy otaku lo repito! Pero nacer en un país en donde la idea de entretenimiento consta en novelas con un guión barato y solo 4 canales de señal abierta chupa así que si, déjenme vivir!

Descubrí que mi madre se llama Kaede y la quiero mucho, su cabello es rojo sangre que espero tener y sus ojos son color púrpura! Púrpura! Y me encantan!

Y el o ella que mencione antes es un tipo, un tipo muy bonito, casi parece una chica! En serio pobre tipo! Es rubio y tiene ojos azules, en un principio creí que era mi padre por que siempre está aquí! Le ayuda a mi madre a cuidarme y siempre hace caras graciosas cuando me sostiene y me mata de risa, bueno tanto como me puedo reír. Mamá siempre sonríe cuando el tipo (sigo sin saber su nombre) me sostiene, como si fuéramos lo más importante de su vida, me gusta, mamá se ve feliz! Así que tipo afeminado tienes mi bendición! pero si le haces daño te vómito encima! Ya eh dicho! Entrecerré los ojos y levante mi pequeño puño hacia el.

Minato observó como Kira agitó su puño hacia el y el sonrió al bebé tomando su pequeña mano ente la suya.

 **-Hola pequeña Kira, soy Minato y siempre voy a protegerte**. -Dijo Minato sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Pfff. Suéltame! Y deja de sonreír niño bonito te estoy amenazando! Maldición! Cuando coma te vomitare!  
Y después... Oh, espera que es eso! Que bonito! MIO! Dame, dame, Que me lo des carajo! Estire ambas mando hacia el.

Minato saco un pequeño zorro de peluche de color blanco, con las orejas y patas de color naranja

 **-Mira, Kira esto es para ti pequeña! Felicidades por tus 6 meses de vida!** .- Minato coloco al pequeño zorro en las manos de Kira

Si! Es mio! Ahahahaha! Te llamaré L... Lowliet ha! Y seremos mejores amigos hasta que aprenda a caminar.

Eh, si, tengo 17 mentalmente y me emocione con un peluche, pero L es jodida mente adorable! no me juzguen! Si lo vieran entenderían! hmm!

Hoy en día por fin me pondré de pie, L desea me suerte! Con la ayuda de los barrotes de mi cuna me pude sostener woo-hoo! Soy impresionante!

Kaede y Minato se dirigieron a la habitación de Kira mientras discutían

 **-Minato no deberías estar aquí! El va a venir pronto y se supone que nadie sabe donde estamos!**

 **-Lo se, pero quería ver a Kira! Ya no tendré tanto tiempo ahora que soy Hokage! Solo dame una minuto.**

Llegaron a la habitación y vieron a Kira ponerse de pie. Ambos se congelaron en la puerta.

Si! Soy genial y... Oh mierda, mamá y Señor femenina están en la puerta. Y al parecer en estado de shock. Esto no es lo que parece! Fue idea de L! Mamá y Señor F se acercaron a mi, me habría reído de sus caras, y lo que parece una míni competencia de ver quien llega a mi primero. Ha, en tu cara Señor F mamá ganó!

-Mi pequeña Kira se ha puesto de pie a los 7 meses! Mi pequeña bebé creciendo!

Kaede tomo a Kira en sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa. Minato abrazo a Kaede por la espalda con la misma enorme sonrisa que ella

 **-Nuestra pequeña esta creciendo.**

Oh, están felices, uf... Me salve, oww que lindo mamá y Señor F están adorable juntos, no tanto como yo pero, ustedes entienden... Que esperas idiota! Kisss now!

Kaede volvió la cabeza hacia Minato mientras sus rostros se acercaban

 **-Minato...**

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose lleno la habitación. Kaede se alejo de Minato y caminó hacia la puerta.

Cuando estaba casi frente a ella se encontró a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos negros con una expresión ilegible en el rostro

 **-Que se estás haciendo en mi casa Minato.**

Demonios casi se besan! Quien se atreve a interrumpí este momento! Mamá se acercó a la puerta y ahí había un hombre... Y no se ve feliz. Quien demonios es este tipo!

Ya el primer capitulo de la nueva vida de Kira y lo que es su primer encuentro con el hombre que aprenderá a odiar con todo el odio del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**:v hubo un salto de tiempo. Lo que paso en ese tiempo se verá en otro capítulo**

 **Naruto no me pertenece .**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Konoha**

Han pasado 2 meses desde que llegue a konoha, tenía suficiente dinero para rentar un departamento, fue raro ver que a nadie le parecía extraño que una niña de 6 años viviera por su cuenta. Pero supongo que es normal en una aldea ninja. La primer vez que llegue me reuní con el Hokage para pedir permiso para quedarme en la aldea. Dije que mis padres habían muerto en un ataque ninja y que no tenía a donde ir. Por suerte Minato no me reconoció y me dejo quedarme. Aunque desconfío un poco ya que el primer mes un ANBU estuvo observando. Mi rango de detención había crecido un poco y podía saber donde estaba. Me asegure de no levantar sospechas, no salia mucho a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. Después de un mes dejaron de seguirme pero igual no pensaba llamar la atención. Había llevado la media máscara que encontré en mi casa y por suerte habían podido repararla. (soy un asco describiendo cosas. Imagina la máscara que tiene Adam Tauro en Rwby) Había puesto un pequeño sello en su interior. Uno de los pocos que podía realizar, que servía como un pequeño escudo, nadie podía saber que estaba husando chakra si la tenia puesta. Y nunca salgo sin ella. Podía usar mi sharingan si que nadie lo notará.

En una de mis salidas por el pueblo vi a uno de los 12 novatos y me di cuenta de que estaba en la generación de naruto. Estaba en el parque leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando sentí a alguien serca de mi. Levante la vista del libro y vi a una pequeña rubia de ojos azules sonriendo hacia mi.

-Hola!

No le respondí, esperando que se iría si veía que no me interesaba hablar con ella. No funciono. La rubia se sentó a mi lado y volvió a hablar.

-Hola! Soy Ino y tu?- Pregunto. Seguía sin responder y volví a leer mi libro, no llegue muy lejos cuando sentí un dedo picar mi mejilla..

\- Me estas escuchando? H O L A! - Deletreo la palabra, por cada letra picaba mi mejilla.

-Que!?

No parecía molesta por gritarle. Al contrario parecía feliz de que había hablado con ella.

-Como te llamas? Quieres ser mi amiga? . - Pregunto esperanzada.

-Me llamo Kira y no, no quiero ser tu amiga. Ahora vete.

Creí que con eso iba a irse. Pero solo vi como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No.- sollozo. - No quieres ser mi amiga?. - Comenzó a llorar y se cubrió la cara con las manos. - Por que no?. Estaba llorando más alto y algunas personas miraron hacia nosotros. Algunos adultos me veían mal. Me voy a arrepentir de esto.

-Esta bien! Voy a ser tu amiga pero deja de llorar!. - En cuanto dije eso se descubrió la cara y tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, no había rastro de lágrimas por ningún lado.

-Genial! Vamos a jugar. - Me tomo de la mano y me arrastró con ella.

 _Maldita mocosa!_

Me hizo perseguirla por todo el puto parque por horas! Después me escondí en mi casa una semana pensado que se olvidaría de mi, pero no paso. La encontré tocando mi puerta y se quedó en mi casa hasta que su padre vino por ella. Como demonios sabia donde vivo, no tengo idea. Y así me hice amiga de Ino Yamanaka. No podía esperar a que inicie la academia y que conozca a Sakura! Y me dejara en paz.

Si se están preguntando cuando obtuve mi sharingan, eso paso cuando tenía 4 años. Mi querido padre vino de visita con su mal humor de costumbre. Tenía serias dudas de que fuera su hija por mis ojos azules ya que ningún Uchiha tenía ojos que no fueran negros así que pensó que sería buena idea lanzar con toda sus fuerzas su "intención asesina " en mi. Y no fue divertido. Había leído historias sobre los efectos de estar expuesto a eso, pero no creí que fueran tan enserio. Literalmente sentí que moría, no podía respirar. Me sentía tan insignificante, sentía que el corazón me explotaria en el pecho. Después de eso estuve inconsciente 3 putos días. Y cuando desperté mi padre empezó a entrenarme. Al parecer había desbloqueado el sharingan, tan solo tenia un tomoe en cada ojo, pero era la persona mas joven en activarlo. _En tu cara Itachi!._

Siendo un Uzumaki, aun que sea solo la mitad tenía un montón de chakra. Tenía 6 y tenia los niveles de chakra de un chunin y como usaba el sharingan todo el tiempo mis reservas iban en aumento. Desafortunadamente no podía usar las cadenas de Chakra y jamás sería un maestro de sellos. Y si, también soy un asco en genjutsu! si no fuera por el sharingan estaría jodida. Otro problema era mi control de chakra, ya había empezado a hacer ejercicios de control por que sabía que cuando creciera sería aun peor.

Mientras pasaba por el pueblo me encontré con el local de Ichiaku y como jamás había comido ramen me senté y pedí un tazón de carne de rez. Lo voy a admitir, sabia bien, pero no creo que pueda comer esto todo el tiempo como naruto. Estaba por terminar cuando una voz sonó en el lugar.

-Viejo! Dame 5 tazones de ramen!. - Cuando giré para ver a la persona me congele. Tenía el cabello rojo obscuro y los ojos color púrpura. _Que no sea ella... Que no sea ella..._

Cuando noto que la estaba mirando, me frunció el seño y hablo.

-Que estas mirando tebbane!. -

Cualquier duda que tenía desapareció cundo el viejo sirvió su pedido.

-Auqui esta tu ramen Kushina-chan.

Con eso dejo de mirarme y se puso a comer, Ignorando mi presencia. Pague por mi comida y me fui corriendo. Cuando llegue a mi casa me recargue en la puerta. Que demonios!. Era Kushina Uzumaki! Lo que me había molestado de verla era que era una versión de 6 años de edad. Lo que era un más jodido es que solo detectaba su chakra. No había nada mas ahí. _Ella no era el Jinchūriki... Donde demonios estaba Kurama?_


End file.
